Beginning of the Line
by WTF123
Summary: What if the 'End of the Line' episode had gone in a completely different direction?


(I do not own Godzilla: The Series in any way.)

Godzilla was locked in a major battle with the mutant turtle that had tried to kill off his offspring. It had appeared to kill off Komodithrax as well. Godzilla had just used his atomic breath on it, but the turtle ducked into it, almost completely uninjured from the atomic breath. That was when the mutant turtle decided to make its own attack. It lurched forward, attempting to ram into Godzilla using brute force. However, seconds before he hit him, the unexpected happened- Komodithrax wasn't dead after all, and she rammed into the turtle with sheer strength- exactly what it was planning to do with Godzilla. And out of complete anger, she was attempting to literally push it directly over the edge of the nearby cliff, which was at least 1000 feet deep. After a few seconds, she roared loudly at it, as it fatefully fell directly into the cliff. It attempted to pull Komodithrax with it, but she was too far from the edge for that to happen. As a result, both she and the egg were able to escape oblivion.

The rest of the HEAT team in a helicopter was absolutely stunned. They'd just witnessed Komodithrax kill a mutant turtle. But the danger wasn't over yet. The local military was just about to fire at Komodithrax, when all of the sudden, they got a transmission from major Hicks, who'd arrived in the nick of time.

He said to them, "Attack helicopter, disengage and return to base immediately!"

As a weak response, one of them said, "Major hicks, sir…but I-I've got him in my sights."

Hicks wasn't amused by that response. "That's an order, captain."

He then switched over to Nick's frequency. "Tatopolis, you and I are gonna have a little chat when we get back to base." He said.

After that, Godzilla looked at Komodithrax for a second. But right then, they both noticed that the egg nearby was moving. They both leaned forward, just in time to see it burst open. What came out, was what looked like a cross between the two. It had the eyes of Komodithrax, and the body of Godzilla, with no spikes on its back yet, and was generally light in skin tone. And just like Godzilla when he was born, the newborn was covered in a thick, yellow goo substance, which came off a few seconds after.

They looked at the offspring, as it took its first few steps into the world. Godzilla leaned forward and nuzzled the creature. And right then, the HEAT team had landed, and Nick ran out of the helicopter towards Godzilla. He looked at him with Komodithrax. Then his attention was drawn towards their offspring. He thought, "_I guess Godzilla isn't so sterile after all. And it also looks like I've got an adoptive grandson, too."_

*Afterword*

The HEAT team and Godzilla's new family were now heading back south, to eventually find their way to New York. While Nick was standing on the front of the ship, Audrey came up behind him, and said,

"So, what do ya' think you'll call that thing?"

He replied, "Well, I guess we could name him 'Komodizilla'. And a test I just got done doing showed that Godzilla wasn't sterile after all…he's got his blood inside him Audrey."

The Audrey said to him, "Listen, about the new job, I think I'm gonna turn it down."

Then Nick for some reason felt the blood suddenly rush to his head. So he said to her, while holding the ring he had, "In that case, I think we should get married."

He then turned to Godzilla, just in time to see him with Komodizilla sleeping on his head, while looking at Komodithrax with an expression on Godzilla's face that Nick had never seen before- a love expression towards his mate. Then Nick grinned at them and accepted his new adoptive family.

Audrey looked somewhat surprised at that, but she thought for a moment, and replied,

"Nick, nothing would make me happier!"

Then Nick and Audrey looked at each other, and then came close together for a long, ejoyable kiss. After that, Nick said to her,

"Of coarse you do realize that this means that Godzilla is your adoptive son, and Komodizilla as a grandson now, right?"

She then glanced at Godzilla for a moment, and then said to Nick,

"It really doesn't matter Nick. All I care about right now is being with you."

A few seconds later, they both leaned over the edge of the ship, staring up at the sky, wondering what would happen next. And apparently Godzilla was watching them, as he turned to Komodithrax, and nuzzled her for a good three seconds, which woke up Komodizilla. He looked around for a moment, and then made a mighty roar towards the sky, now that he was finally given life thanks to Godzilla and Komodithrax.

**THE END.**

(I hope you all enjoyed this. I truthfully think that this is the way the episode should've ended.)


End file.
